


Apologies

by sir_pudgington (Everyday_Im_Preaching)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Apologies, Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/sir_pudgington
Summary: Leo wants Mikey's forgiveness; but Mikey doesn't think he's the one that really needs the apology.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I really need Leo to say he's sorry okay.)

“Leo, get _off._ ” Mikey snapped, shoving the older brother's hand from his shoulder. “I don't want to talk to you.” he turned around, blue eyes flashing. “I don't even want to look at you right now.” Leo's hand wrapped around the edge of Mikey's carapace, yanking him back.

“Mikey, wait. Please.” Leo begged; he used Mikey's momentarily lack of balance to slip in-between him and the door. “Mikey, let me explain.”

“Explain? Bro, there's no need to explain.” he threw his hands out, not meeting Leo's eyes, blinking away the rapidly approaching tears. “ _You're_ the leader. You get to make the decisions, right? Our opinions--” he shook his head, lifting his head. Watering blue eyes met Leo's. “-- _my_ opinion doesn't matter to you.”

“That's not true.” Leo argued as Mikey tried to move around him.

“It is. You said it yourself. The only opinion that matters is yours.” he shook his head, wiping at his eyes.

“I didn't mean it. I was _upset_.” Leo told him. “I do care about your opinions, Mikey, please.” he set his hands on either of the youngest's shoulders. “I wasn't thinking.” A soft sob broke from Mikey's lips. “Please believe me. I never, ever thought that. Ever.”

“Really? What about next time? What about the next time you get angry and say the same damn thing?” Mikey asked, trying to shake the hands off of him. “Seriously. You didn't need to call me up here if you just wanted to apologize. I don't want to hear it anyway.”

“What is it going to take to get you to believe me?” Leo asked, hands slipping up to cup Mikey's face. Thick thumbs brushed the orange-masked turtle's tears away that weren't absorbed by his mask. “Please. Anything, Mike.”

“ _Anything_?” Mikey asked; Leo nodded, leaning forward to kiss at the wet fabric of his mask. His thumbs gently slipped the mask off of his little brother's face. He pressed his lips to Mikey's eyelids gently.

“Anything at all.” Leo promised; Mikey nuzzled the hands cupping his face, pressing into the warm palms.

“Promise me you'll go apologize to Raph.” Mike told him, meeting his eyes. There was something hard there that made Leo hesitant to complain. “Promise.” Mikey reiterated, not letting Leo break eye contact.

“I promise that I'll go apologize to Raph.” Leo told him, struggling to get the words out through his pride. Mikey nodded, pressing up on his tiptoes to kiss the corner of Leo's mouth. Leo turned his head, chasing the lips with his own. “I _promise_.” he whispered, nuzzling his little brother's cheek.

“Good. He needs it more than I ever did.” Mikey murmured against the lips that had found his. They were warm and pleading, slipping along them and nipping teasingly. “What do you think you're doing?” Mikey murmured, pulling away from his older brother.

“Uh. Kissing you.” Leo replied, eye ridges furrowing. “Should I... _not_ be kissing you?” Mikey chuckled at the eldest.

“Apologize to Raph first. Then you can come back and kiss me.” Mikey told him, gently patting Leo's side. He pressed a wet kiss to the tip of Leo's nose. Leo sighed, hands leaving Mike's face in defeat.

 

Leo's hand hovered, curled into a fist as he hesitated to knock. Music was blaring from the garage, signifying Raph's presence in the area. The leader hoped to God that his red-masked brother was alone. If Don had recruited him to help fix up the Tartaruga, Leo might turn on his heel and exit without saying a single word.

“Raph?” he called quietly, gently opening the door in favour of knocking. He knew that the younger terrapin couldn't hear him, not over the booming base. Leo cleared his throat. “Raphael?” he called a bit louder. Slipping into the room, his nose crinkled up in irritation at the scent of motor oil. Raph was working on the his motorcycle; Don had put together the basic skeleton of the bike before handing it over to the hotheaded turtle to customize to his liking.

Raph must of heard the quiet footsteps of the blue-masked leader, because he turned his head slightly to peek at the visitor. He snorted and turned back to his bike. Raph reached over and adjusted his speaker.

“What do you want?” Raph asked. “Don't you have something better to do than bother me?” Leo inhaled deeply through his nose.

“Raphael, I need to talk to you. Can you turn your music off for a minute?” he asked, voice raised to be heard over the still obnoxiously-loud music. Raph frowned, obviously unhappy at the idea. After a moment of deliberation, he clicked the stereo system off and stood from his crouched position, turning to fully face the leader. Grabbing a rag, he wiped the slick, dark oil from his fingers.

“You got my attention. What do you need fearless?” Raph asked gruffly, lips tugged down into a frown. Leo sighed, trying not to let the red-masked turtle see him fidget. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Raph's frown deepened. “Hey. You okay?” he asked, raising a hand to gently brush Leo's jaw.

“I'm sorry.” Leo blurted out, tipping his head up to meet the bright green eyes of his brother. “I'm sorry for saying that I had the only opinion that mattered. I went ahead and made a decision that we should of discussed as a team.” Raph's hand froze, the tips of his fingers pressed to Leo's jaw.  
Raph was speechless, staring into Leo's sad, apologetic eyes.

“Leo, I...” he brought his hand back to him, pinching the bridge of his nose. “...yer forgiven. I ain't sayin' what you did was right, because it sure as hell wasn't. But, I mean, I shouldn't have acted the way I did either. It was just as out of line for me to have cornered ya' like I did.”

“Thank you. I--” Leo's jaw twitched as he slammed his teeth together, trying to fight down the emotion that welled in him at the hotheaded turtle's acceptance. “--Raphael, thank you.”

“Yer welcome. Don't think yer always going to get off this easy though.” he reached out and tugged at the tails on the leader's mask. “Next time I'm going to kick yer ass instead.” Leo cracked a grin at him, eyes crinkling up in mirth. Raph grunted, tangling the tails in his hand and yanking the elder forward, capturing his lips in the signature, hungry kiss that the hotheaded brother always managed to pull off. “Might claim it too.” he grunted, pulling his hand from the twisted cloth. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Leo's jaw.

“I'm so sorry.” Leo told him, reiterating his earlier apology. “I really, really am.”

“You wouldn't of come in here if ya weren't.” Raph rationalised, more to himself than his brother. “I appreciate you thinkin' about me like you did. Not your normal way of doin' things. It's refreshin'.” A bit of guilt seeped into Leo's body; why did it take Mikey's misery to push him to this point? He shook his head, pressing a kiss to Raph's chin. The strong smell of oil seemed to have seeped into his skin, coating every bit of him.

“Oil always gives me a headache.” Leo muttered, taking a few steps back from his brother. “Do you just become desensitised to it or what?” he asked; Raph rolled his eyes, turning his back to Leo to focus back on his bike.

“Guess I'm just used to it.” Raph answered, reaching over to turn his music back on. Leo shook his head. “See ya at mornin' practice, Leo.”

Slipping from the garage, the eldest kept his footsteps light. Mikey had moved to the living room durring his forray; all the crying must of tuckered him out because he was out like a light. His head lolled back on the couch, drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth as a tinny, eight-bit melody played on repeat from the television. Quietly approaching the couch from behind, he bent forward to press a kiss to the youngest brothers forehead.

"Sleeping on the couch is horrible for you." Leo murmured, cocking his to admire the sleeping terrapin's face, still curved over the couch. He gently wiped the drool from Mikey's jaw, jumping when Mikey snorted and twitched in his sleep, lips smacking together. Leo straightened, hooking his thumbs into his waistband and surverying the barely lit living room as he debated on turning off the television. He felt that as soon as he touched the remote, Mikey would wake from his slumber, complaining that he'd just nodded off for a 'second'.

"Turn it off. He's been out for a good half an hour." Donnie's voice slid from the cracked open door of his lab in a hushed whisper; Leo rose an eye ridge at the genius. A thin sliver of pale blue light danced across the stone as the door was pushed open. A rather sleepy looking Don entered the living room, mask long abandoned and glasses skewed on his face. He had a steaming mug in his hand.

"Coffee?" Leo asked, picking up the controller from the couch and clicking the TV off. The room was plunged into near-darkness, the light from Don's lab like a single sliver of moonlight on a cloudy night.

"Tea. Decaf." Donnie answered, and Leo heard him shuffling over. "Going to bed here soon."

"It's a little early for you, isn't it?" Leo teased, meeting him halfway, halting him with a hand to his arm. A soft yawn escaped the genius, and he leaned forward, wrapping his free arm around his older brother and nuzzling his cheek. Leo's shoulder's relaxed, returning the gentle nuzzle with one of his own, brushing his lips against the tip of Don's nose.

"A bit. But I'm exhausted. It's been a long night." Donnie admitted.

"It has." Leo agreed. "So Mike's out, Raph's boarded himself up in the garage and Don is heading to bed early. All brothers accounted for." he teased; Don snorted at him.

"Safe and sound." Donnie agreed. "Are you going to turn in?"

"Nah. Might meditate for a little bit. Clear my head." He slipped from the arm around him.

"You sure?" the genius asked, carefully shifting his body closer to Leo's. "You could use some sleep, Leo. You've been working yourself crazy. I have some extra space on my bed."

"Don-"

"I even picked up my room." the genius told him, voice still thick wtih exhaustion. "Come on." the leader contemplated it for a moment; with a sigh, he slid his fingers into Don's.

"Guess it couldn't hurt." Leo admitted as fingers squeezed his. "Don, do you think everything's going to work out?"

"Everything works its way out. Not always positively, but it does." the genius replied, walking in tandem with his elder brother towards his room. "Our lives are so complicated as they are; it's really up in the air at this point." Leo was silent, waiting. "But that isn't something to be scared of. I mean, life is life. Even if you're a six foot tall talking turtle."

"Rational as usual." Leo muttered in a barely audible sigh. The fingers entwined with his gave another gentle squeeze.

"One of us has to be." Donnie teased lightly. "Hey, Leo."

"Mm?" Leo titled his head towards Don. Lips sought out his, sloppily ghosting over his nose before dipping down to kiss him. The leader chuckled, pausing mid step to return the affectionate gesture.

  
"I think everything is going to be just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and as always, feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> The Motions by Dashboard Confessional
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://definitelynotpg.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
